When a game object, such as a deer or bear, has been killed, it is desirable as soon thereafter as convenient to eviscerate the carcass, preferably while suspended. Certain additional steps also are taken to render the flesh as palatable as possible. Often a deer or bear will dress at least at fifty or more pounds in weight and such carcasses are suspended from make-shift means, such as a rail between two trees and the deer or bear is hoisted manually to have the head or hind legs tied to the rail. This is hard and cumbersome work and the present invention is not only much handier to operate but also requires minimum muscle power and can actually be operated by one individual if necessary.